Dana Bunch
Dana Bunch appeared (uncredited) as an unnamed CTU staffer during Seasons 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5; and then as FBI Agent Teller during Season 7, of 24, for which he received only one co-star credit. Biography and career Other than his work on 24, Bunch's other acting experiences are in a 2009 short film titled Fire, and in 2013 film The Purge, along with Chris Mulkey. Role on 24 Bunch played the role of an unnamed CTU staffer during the show's first 5 seasons and can be seen in several occasions: * Bunch was primarily first seen in Day 1: 1:00pm-2:00pm as a CTU agent guarding Teri and Kim at a nearby clinic. * During Day 2: 10:00am-11:00am, Bunch's character was seen exiting during the evacuation of CTU prior to the bomb planted by Eddie Grant going off and frying various electronic equipment and CTU workers in the blast. * Bunch's background role was reprised again during Day 3: 12:00am-1:00am where he was seen strolling past an heavily occupied Tony and nervous Chloe as they supervised Chase Edmunds and Delta Team's raid on the Salazar gang's virus acquisition. * Bunch was seen in the premiere of Season 4 talking to a co-worker near the entrance. Later, he was seen in the situation room with reading glasses on and seated next to Erin Driscoll as Erin held a board meeting on terrorist Tomas Sherek there. He later resurfaced during Day 4: 1:00pm-2:00pm when Driscoll and James Heller were reporting to President John Keeler about figuring out the dilemma with the nuclear meltdowns happening nationwide. * In Day 5: 6:00pm-7:00pm, the Dawn Brigade terrorist member Ostroff activated the Sentox nerve gas device he had stored inside CTU and Bunch's character was the third unnamed worker seen getting inside the situation room's emergency storage just in time. During Season 7, Bunch appeared in 7 episodes as FBI Agent Teller. His character initially assisted Renee Walker in escorting Jack Bauer and scouting Gabriel Schector's apartment. The character remained active during the day and was present in most of the FBI operations during that day. Bunch remained uncredited for most of his episodes, with the exception of his first appearance for which he was credited as a co-star. Gallery 1x14 Dana Bunch.jpg|As a CTU staffer during Season 1 GeorgeTonyMichelle.jpg|Helping George Mason, Michelle Dessler and Tony Almeida throughout Season 2 24_3x12_3.jpg|Appearing during the middle of Season 3 4x10-_Dana_Bunch_as_a_staffer_seen_with_Curtis,_Heller_and_Driscoll.jpg|Seen with Curtis, Heller and Driscoll during Season 4 CTUGasAttackSurvivorM3.jpg|As the third seen CTU Sentox nerve gas survivor during Ostroff's gas attack in Season 5 24 credits CTU staffer (uncredited) *Season 1 ** ** *Season 2 ** ** ** ** ** ** *Season 3 ** ** ** ** ** ** *Season 4 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *Season 5 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Teller *Season 7 ** ** (uncredited) ** (uncredited) ** (uncredited) ** (uncredited) ** (uncredited) ** (uncredited) See also * Performers with multiple roles External links * Category:Actors Category:Season 1 actors Category:Season 2 actors Category:Season 3 actors Category:Season 4 actors Category:Season 5 actors Category:Season 7 actors Category:Co-stars Category:Uncredited actors